How To Train Your Alchemist
by Aika-chaniiieee
Summary: When Ed was randomly dragged into the gate by Truth, he ends up in the world of How To Train Your Dragon! Will he ever find his way back to Amestris? Will he fulfill his mission? Why are you still reading the summary that sucks? Why aren't you going to move forward to the story? Why? WHY?
1. Prologue-ish thingymabob

**How To Train Your Alchemist**

**A/N: So I got this stuck on my mind for quite a while now. So might as well do it XD I really love these two things so I was like 'Why not make a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and How To Train Your Dragon?' So here is the baby! First Fanfic by the way. Just saying. Anyway… I have invited Astrid and Ed over to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Ed: Fang does not own Me or Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much she begs Truth.**

**Astrid: Fang does not own me or How To Train Your Dragon no matter how much she prays for it to happen. **

**Me: Thank you and I love you!**

**Warning: Might have some swearing because Ed is Ed no matter what. Roy Mustang, Riza Haweye, Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell shall come in the later chappies.**

_**Blabittybla**_- Dragon language

_Blabittybla- _Thoughts

_Blabittybla-_ Truth

**Blabittybla-** Amestrian Language

Boomshakalakalaka Awoooooooeeeeiiiiii Maaaaaaallllllaaaaamallllallllalllla Kamehameha! (It means go forth my precious reader in some sort of language that I have created and the world needs and shall discover)

* * *

Prolouge-ish-thingymabob: Going to Berk

Third person's P.O.V

Edward Elric stood in front of the gate and in front of a white figure with a shadowy aura surrounding him. This figure is known as Truth. _So mister Al-Che-Mist. I know you are wondering why I called you forth here right?_ "SERIOUSLY TRUTH! WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU GOING TOP PLAY ANOTHER DIRTY TRICK ON ME AND MY BROTHER? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH? DAMN YOU!" _Now now Ed. I called you here because I needed your help. I have sensed a great danger on the other side of the Gate that will bring danger to this side of the Gate. I need you to go and destroy it for me. I know when you need help. When you do, I'll send some help. If you fail, you will never be able to get back to Amestris ever again. _"So, you need my help? Why me?" _Because I know you are the only one that could defeat this force, in exchange, I'll give your brother's body back._ Ed thought about it for a moment. Then he approved. "Alright Truth. I'll do this dirty work of yours. As long as you give me back my brother." _Equivalent Exchange right? I promise that to you._ _Also, I'll be giving you Northern Automail since the place you will be going to is very cold. _Just then, a flash appears on Ed's automail and he has his normal clothes repaired. _Your automail is unbreakable. So Winry will not kill you by throwing a Wrench straight on your head when you break it._ Ed gulped and then nodded. Without another word, The gate opens and Ed steps right in and then the world goes black.

* * *

**I hope you like this Prolouge! Hiccup and the gang shall show up by the next chapter. Anyway, REVIEW OR ED SHALL KILL YOU WITH HIS ALCHEMIC POWERS OR TOOTHLESS SHALL KILL YOU WITH CUTENESS. Flames shall be given to Roy Mustang to power up his Flame Alchemy. Until then! See ya!**

**~Shadow Fang**


	2. Ed landing in the isle of Berk

**A/N: So I updated the story so uh yeah. Just move forward. Anywho I have invited Alphonse and Hiccup over to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Al: Fang, Are you-?**

**Me: I'M A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE YOU WILL NOT GET IN TROUBLE!**

**Al: Fang does not own me or Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much she prays to the Gate! *Breathes* Oh God! Fang!**

**Hiccup: Are you okay Al? **

**Al: Yeah I'm fine. Fang startled the living crap outta me T^T**

**Me: HICCUP YOUR TURN!**

**Hiccup: Fang does not own me or HTTYD since she is not born to own it!**

**Fang: Thank you!**

**Boomskalakalaka Kamehameha wave a pfftpfftpfft a buulabuulabuula Weeeeeee!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Ed landing on the isle of Berk

Edward Elric flutters his Golden eyes open as he looks around. He finds himself in a room filled with a desk full of drawings, A huge rock and some weapons and some shields hanging on the wall. _Where the hell am I?_

He suddenly hears footsteps and then he shoots out of the bed and prepares a fighting stance.

"Oh so you're awake"

He saw a boy with a brown vest and a green tunic reaching his mid thigh with brown pants. What intrigued him most is his scrawny figure and his left prosthetic leg.

_What kind of hell has he been through? Sure hope not worst than mine._

"Where am I?"

"You're in the isle of Berk. Why?"

_Maybe this is the island Truth is talking about. It's so damn cold! Thank God he gave me northern automail._

"Oh. Nothing. It's just really cold here."

"Oh it's normal. Anyway who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric. But call me Ed." _Should I give away my title? Nope. Screw you Colonel Bastard._

"I'm Hiccup. I am the son of the chief of the tribe."

_Wait. He is the son of the chief? Too hard to believe. And what's with his name? _

Edward tried so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Hiccup? My boy? Is he awake?"

"Yeah dad. He is"

A huge figure came upstairs. He had a long beard and a booming voice.

"So son, who is he?"

"His name is Edward Elric. But he says to call him Ed."

"So where are you from Ed?" Stoick asks.

"I am from a country called Amestris. Do you happen to have a map around here?"

"Ah yes. We do." Hiccup grabbed the map from his desk and gave it to Ed. Ed looked at the map and then he opened his mouth in shock. _Amestris is not here. Maybe I'm in another dimension Truth has sent me? _"What's the problem lad?" Stoick asked Ed. "Amestris, is not here!"

"Maybe Amestris is too far off so it wasn't included in the map.

_Please tell me it's true! Please tell me it's true_

"So anyway, how about we look around in the village for a bit."

"Maybe that would be nice." Ed replied.

Hiccup and Ed went out of the house as the chief is looking at them go. _Can he be trusted? Is he an outcast? _Stoick thought.

Meanwhile, Ed and Hiccup are talking while walking around the village peacefully….. Until they bump into Astrid.

"So Hiccup, who's your new friend?"

"Oh uh hi Astrid. I would like you to meet Ed. Ed Astrid. Astrid Ed."

"Nice to meet you Astrid." Ed forced out a smile.

"Hiccup, would you come here for a second?" Astrid called. Hiccup and Astrid starts whispering to each other.

"Are you sure he could be trusted? What's up with his weird clothes? Are you sure he isn't an Outcast?"

"I don't know Astrid. I think I trust him."

"Okay. But I will still keep an eye on him **and** you. You got that?"

"Yeah yeah I got the message"

Hiccup walked back to Ed as they continue to walk around the village.

* * *

**A/N So sorry if this is short. I promise Other chappies are longer. Well anyway, Sayonara!**

**Please review. Flames are welcome and shall be given to Roy Mustang and the Dragons.**

**~Fang ;)~**


	3. Invation and Dragons

**A/N: Okay maybe this long or short for you. I did this the night before school so do not kill me. So anyway, in this chapter, Ed will meet the rest of the gang and he will see a dragon! And not just that but also ride it! Then Alvin the Treacherous is coming to invade the village of Berk and Ed will show his extremely badass fighting skills and of course, his Alchemy. Wait, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? WHY NOT CONTINUE? I AM ALREADY SPOILING THIS ;_; GO ON ALREADY! Sheesh.**

**Disclaimer: Fang: Since I am born lazy I did not get to own Fullmetal Alchemist or How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Ed: I knew it you're lazy! Hah!**

**Me: Shaddup shorty! .**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN? *Chases Fang***

**Me: O.O SHIT! *Runs for my dear life***

**Hiccup: *Sigh* Those two always fight. Just continue on to the story. I beg you to. Before they end up destroying the planet. Which they are already starting to.**

**Al: Brother calm down. *Restrains Ed***

**Me: Yeah Ed. Calm your tits!**

**Ed: Why you little-**

**Hiccup: I BEG YOU TO CONTINUE! JUST- *Dodges a transmuted fist* PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Invation and Dragons **

Third Person's P.O.V

Ed was shocked to see a real live dragon in front of him, in front of Hiccup's house and Hiccup is touching it. And did I say that THE scrawny awkward kid was holding a freaking dragon? Yeah I think so.

"You have to gain his trust first before we move to the next step."

"How the hell could I do that?"

"Just hold your hand in front of Toothless' snout and see if he trusts you. If he does, he'll just stick his snout on your hand." Hiccup explained simply.

Ed hesitated at first, but afterwards, he held his left hand in front of Toothless' snout.

Toothless sniffed his hand before letting his snout touch his hand.

Ed felt the dragon purr against his hand and Ed just felt overwhelmed.

"Woah…"

"Toothless trusts you. Well that was quick."

Hiccup boarded on Toothless and asked Ed to ride Toothless.

"Come on Ed. Let me show you how it feels like to ride dragon."

"I am **Not** riding that thing."

"Just trust me."

Ed looked at Hiccup for a minute. Later, he decided that he would ride with him. I mean, what could possibly go wrong when you'll ride a dragon. Right?

Ed climbed on Toothless. He held on the saddle for his dear life. After a minute, Toothless took off like a rocket.

"Woah woah woah!"

"Sorry. Take offs are usually this fast."

As they settled down on the skies, Ed never felt this much freedom before. He enjoyed the view, the skies and of course, riding a Night Fury.

"Hey Hiccup, can I ask something?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"How and why do you have a metal leg?"

Hiccup sighed and told Ed the story.

"That, must have sucked and hurt."

"Yeah. It did."

After some minutes of flying, Hiccup spotted an Outcast Ship coming to Berk.

"Oh no" Hiccup gasped. They landed on a huge rock and stayed down.

"What is-"

"Outcasts"

"Outcasts?"

"It's Alvin and his armada"

"What?"

"Alvin the Treacherous. You've never heard of him before?"

"Not where I'm from. Nope. Sorry. Does not ring a bell."

"Alvin and the Outcasts are the most savage Vikings in this archipelago. Berk's most feared enemy. They came from an abandoned island which they adopted and called Outcast island."

Ed just slipped a smirk off his face. "So they're going to Berk and invade it?"

"Alvin wants to bring revenge to my father. He is the chief of the tribe after all."

They took off and landed on Berk Island. Hiccup ran to his father, Stoick The Vast oh hear his name and tremble ugh ugh **(A/N: So I've been reading much of the books lately. Watchya gunna do about it? XD)**

"Dad, there are Outcasts coming to Berk. We saw their ship earlier." Hiccup warned.

Stoick got his shield and weapon and went outside. He looked for his trusty horn and friend, Gobber the Belch.

"Gobber, blow the horn and prepare weapons for everybody. We got Outcasts to take care of."

Stoick said as he gave the horn to Gobber as Gobber starts to blow the horn.

* * *

"What's new?" Ruffnut Thorston is seen sitting on the roof of their house along with his brother Tuffnut Thorston along with their Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch.

"Oh you know, Outcast attack and massive destruction!" Ruff exclaimed to his brother.

* * *

Hiccup and Ed was inside the house.

Ed is just sitting down, watching outside.

Hiccup is just drawing Toothless, his self, the gang and Ed.

Toothless is just sleeping on his bed.

Yep, this is how boring it is when Stoick did a House arrest to them.

Hiccup stopped drawing and climbed on Toothless' back. Ed turned around and looked at them quizzically. Then later, an evil smirk formed on Ed's face.

"I'll come with you. I'll help you beat the living crap out of the Outcasts."

Hiccup looked at him confused. But he just signaled him to climb in Toothless' back.

Ed obliged and quickly climbed on Toothless' back.

The three of them flew out of Hiccup's window and flew to the academy.

* * *

When they reached the academy, only Fishlegs and Astrid with their dragons Meatlug and Stormfly.

"Hey Hiccup! Who's that?"

"That would be the new guy around here. He's Ed. He is obviously not from here." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Ed, that would be our bookworm Fishlegs Ingerman-"

"Hey Ed, do you know that there is a dragon that collects dead dragon's bones to use as it's armor?"

"Uh no."

"And the lady over there is Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid just glared not-so-nicely at Ed and Ed just looked at her.

_She reaaaaallly reminds me of Winry._

"So, where are the others?"

"Well Snotlout is with the twins fighting the Outcasts"

"What? They are fighting the Outcasts already?!"

"They came here earlier. We waited for you and they got impatient then they went ahead to fight the Outcasts."

"It's not my fault that we got a House Arrest by my father!"

Ed steeped up to them and held his hands in front of them.

"SHUT UP! AND CALM DOWN!" Ed yelled angrily.

Hiccup and Fishlegs calmed down.

"What about we just catch up to them and help them fight?" Fishlegs said.

"That would be a better idea." Hiccup agreed.

"Wai-wai-wait."

"What is it Astrid?"

"How about Ed? Is he just going to stay here?"

"He's coming with us."

"He doesn't even have a dragon!"

"That's why I have Toothless."

"He doesn't even have a weapon!"

"Neither do I."

"So Ed, are you just gonna fight those Wild Beasts on a hand to hand combat?"

"I got my weapon already."

"Really? Where."

"Here." Ed clapped his hands and blue sparks of lightning crackled. A sword came out of the ground and Ed grabbed it's handle with his right hand. Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup just stared at him with a mix of awe, dumbstruck and shock.

"H-How on Earth could you do that?" Hiccup asked. Ed just looked at them while saying only one word. "Alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"I have read a book about Alchemy once! But I thought I didn't exist." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Then what did I just do then?"

"Alchemy?"

"Exactly."

"But don't you need a Transmutation Circle to use it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nope. I did a mistake that gave me the ability to Transmute without a circle."

"Woah. That's awesome! I wish I could learn how to do Alchemy." Fishlegs said.

"Enough talking." Ed puts down his newly made sword. "Let's go kick some Outcast butt." Ed snickered.

Astrid just glared daggers at Ed. _He is really hiding secrets. I just know it!_

Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and Ed just followed. Fishlegs climbed on Meatlug's back and Astrid climbed on Stormfly's back, still staring daggers at Ed? Yes. And they all took off to kick some Outcast butt.

* * *

They arrived at the battle a minute later. Ed jumped down and slid down a roof and attacked an Outcast. He attacked Savage. Alvin's assistant.

"This is not a place for kids like you." Savage sneered.

Ed's vein popped and jumped up flailing his arms around.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed bursted out. The villagers and the Outcasts just laughed.

Ed swung his sword on Savage's side. But it was blocked by Savage's shield.

_He's a skilled fighter for a kid who has short temper. He's also fast._ Savage thought.

Ed kept on attacking Savage while Savage was blocking Ed's attacks. Too bad for Savage, Ed is smart. A genius in fact.

While Ed kept fighting Savage, he accidentally tripped on a rock. As he was falling backwards, he accidentally lets go of his sword. Thus, giving Savage a chance to attack him.

_This is your doom kid! _Savage thought as he was about to strike Ed with his sword.

Ed raised his right arm and blocked the attack with his automail.

_Yes that's it! Wait, why aren't you screaming? Or begging for mercy? _Savage thought.

Sounds of metal against metal clanking could be heard. Hiccup saw Ed from above.

"Ed!" He yelled.

"Oh look. It's Stoick's son! This is my lucky day." Savage said as he saw Hiccup on Toothless.

"I'm fine just go!" Ed yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"GO!"

Hiccup didn't hesitate and flew off.

"What's wrong bastard? Can't penetrate through my arm with your sword?"

"What?"

Ed moved his left hand on his automail and clapped. He touches the ground and blue sparks of lightning are flying again. He Transmutes a huge Fist from the ground hitting Savage and blowing him off of Ed.

The villagers and Outcasts stared at Ed in shock. Ed stood up and grabbed his sword and stood in a fighting stance.

"You little brat!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC SPECK OF GERM?!" Ed bursted out (Again).

Ed and savage engaged on a sword fight again.

* * *

Hiccup and the gang are looking for other ships that will come and attack.

"Any ships?"

"None so far."

"Good."

They kept flying through the night sky until they saw a ship. An Outcast ship.

"Oh no. Come on, we gotta warn the village."

The gang flew back to the village faster than you can finish saying the tongue twister Peter Piper.

The villagers just tried very hard not to muffle even a giggle. They just kept on smiling on Ed's rants. But at the same time stare at Ed in awe as he fights Savage.

The villagers of Berk never imagined Ed, a short 15 year old with awesome Alchemical Powers which no one knows about, could fight the assistant of Alvin with ease.

"What's wrong fella? Can't handle me?" Ed teased.

"Why you little!" Savage said as he lunged towards Ed.

Savage was about to land another hit on Edward. But, he just swiped Ed's sword out of his hand.

_Shit! My sword just got swiped!_

As Savage was about to land another hit on Ed, Ed raised his right automail arm again blocking the sword attack. Ed looked at Savage with fierce golden eyes with obvious fury in it. Savage raises his sword once more and Ed stopped his sword by using his right hand. As he grips it, he breaks the tip of the now useless sword of Savage.

"Something wrong big fella?" Ed teased once more.

Savage ran off and Ed chased him. When Savage stopped, Ed was now facing 5 Outcast soldiers with clubs. Ed smirked. _This is going to be really fun._ He claps his hands and places them on the ground, creating a cage on the soldiers. The soldiers plus one (*Cough* Savage *Cough*) were surprised. What Ed did not know, Stoick and Alvin were watching.

Alvin smirked at the sight of Ed's power.

_If I got hold of that boy, we will have a lot of power for sure!_ Alvin thought.

Stoick just looked at Ed like he was some sort of God. Alvin charged towards Ed and held his sword up high.

"You are mine kid!" Alvin said as he was charging towards Ed.

Ed stood up and readied a fighting stance. Alvin stroke Ed. What Alvin didn't know that he stiked him in his right arm. His automail.

"Ed!" Stoick yelled as he charged towards Alvin. As he did, he was shocked to see no blood, but as the moonlight shone on Ed, something shiny could be seen from Ed's right sleeve. From all of the cuts from Savage's sword, there were scratches on his jacket and coat.

_What on Thor's beard is that on Ed's arm?_ Stoick thought as he stopped to see Ed was not struggling much.

"What? Why aren't you begging for mercy?" Alvin said.

"It's because you will be the one begging for mercy!" Ed exclaimed as he clapped his hands and placed it on Alvin's sword. But instead of forming something, he used Scar's Deconstruction Alchemy.

The sword broke to a million pieces.

"What did you do to my sword you brat?"

(Warning, Ed's rant in 3…2…1…)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT MICROSCOPIC RICE GRAIN?!" Ed yelled at the very top of his lungs that it could be heard at the Academy.

"OUTCASTS, RETREAT!" Alvin yelled a bit after.

All of the Outcasts gets back to their ships and started sailing off.

"That showed them not to mess with a State Alchemist!" Ed said proudly.

The gang landed to where Ed was along with the chief.

"H-How did you fight Alvin and Savage by yourself?" Hiccup asked, really shocked.

"I was trained with martial arts." Ed answered simply.

"How about the clappy-flashy-thundery thing?" Tuff asked.

"Alchemy." Ed answered flatly.

"Alche-wha?"

"Oh! I read a book about Alchemy! It's a power where you need arrays to accomplish!" Fishlegs excitedly sentenced.

"But, why don't you need an array? You know, a Transmutation Circle?" Fishlegs asks Ed.

"Well, it's because of a stupid mistake me and my brother did when we were still children."

They saw something shiny on Ed's right arm. They did not know what it was. But they know one thing that it's _metal_. Ed's automail shines as the moonlight hits it.

"Ed, what is that?" Hiccup asks as he is pointing to his right arm.

"What's what?" Ed asks, pretending he doesn't know anything.

Ed hides his right arm behind his back.

"Nevermind that." Hiccup said.

"We just have to go home and sleep. Ed, you're sleeping with us until you find your way home." Stoick said.

"Thank you chief." Ed said gratefully.

_Remember Ed, I still don't trust you. So you better watch out._ Astrid thought as she still glares daggers on Ed.

Ed and Hiccup climbs on Toothless' back as Stoick climbs on Thornado's back as they fly back to their house. Same goes for the gang.

**A/N: There ya go. Maybe the longest chapter so far. On the next chapter, it's going to be Ed's first day on the academy. So don't expect a very fast update. Anyway, toodles!  
P.S: Sorry if the characters are OOC. Just tell me if they are.**

**REVIEW! FLAMES ARE WELCOME AND SHALL BE GIVEN TO ROY MUSTANG AND THE DRAGONS!**


	4. Ed's first day in the Academy

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! I'm sorry if this will be a short chapter for you. But anyway ENJOY! This is the chapter where it'll be Ed's first day in the Academy. So, GO AHEAD! Oh and by the way, Ed will unleash his fury on night where they go on an exercise. And also, swearing because Ed is Ed no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or FMA no matter how much I wish on the Dragonballs.**

**Chapter 3: First day in the Academy**

It was Edward Elric's first day on the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Where he will learn how to be friends with dragons and know how to gain their trust.

But of course… Ed is still sleeping soundly on Hiccup's house.

"Ed, Ed wake up!" Hiccup shook Ed awake.

But of course, the shaking got him to no avail of waking him up.

_Hmm… I wonder why Ed has those hand coverings worn._ _Heck even during his sleep he wears them! I wonder if I take them off…. Nah. He'll get mad._ Hiccup thought.

As Ed turns, (With his glorious Golden untied blonde hair waving here and there and going past his bangs) Hiccup sees his right sleeve go down a bit revealing something shiny.

"What is that?" Hiccup whispers.

Ed turns again, putting his hands inside the blanket this time.

Ed buries his face on the pillow this time.

Toothless went up seeing his master trying really hard to wake the blond kid up. He went near to the kid, raised his jacket and undershirt and licked his exposed back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THE WET SHIT ON MY BACK?!" Ed bolted upwards, his golden blonde hair flying in front of his face.

"Ed, language and that would be Toothless." Hiccup noted, obviously trying hard not to laugh.

Ed sighed and tied his hair into a braid using his hair tie. Then, he quickly went downstairs and went outside. Hiccup was trying to catch up on him. "Ed, wait!"

Ed went in to the forest and figured out that he was surrounded with a lot of tall trees.

_Perfect practice place_. Ed grinned and started punching and kicking the trees.

Hiccup hid behind a huge boulder, looking at Ed in awe. As Ed hits a tree with his right hand, shining metal was seen from his arm.

_What is that on Ed's arm?_ Hiccup thought. Later, he crouched down for a second and thought what it was. He looked over the boulder to see that Ed is gone.

_What the heck?! Where did he go?_ Hiccup looked around to see no sign of Ed until he saw a familiar blue sparkling light and thunder bolts. It was Alchemy. Ed's Alchemy.

He decided to follow the light. He reached the place where the light was but as he reached the place, Ed was nowhere to be seen again and he saw a pattern drawn on the ground. He sighed and went back to the village, heading to the mead hall.

On his way, he saw Ed by the plaza walking around.

"Hey Ed!"

"What is it Hiccup?"

"Going to the mead hall?"

"The what?"

"Oh. Well follow me. That's where we'll eat our breakfast."

"Okay then."

After that, they walked to the mead hall. Ed was looking at the grand building on top of a mountain.

_It is going to be torture to walk from all of these stairs! So shit. Bet my automail will give out under me._ Ed thought.

Ed raised his head up and looked at the side where Hiccup _was_ standing a few seconds ago.

"Hic? Where are you?" Ed whispered.

He raises his head up to where the staircase is and he sees Hiccup and Astrid staying by the side, talking.

_Oh joy. He left me. Just to talk with his cheeky girlfriend._ Ed thought sarcastically.

He went up the stairs. Alone. In the morning.

He passed by Hiccup and his "Cheeky Girlfriend" Which he knows that goes by the name of Astrid.

* * *

~Astrid and Hiccup's convo, commence!~

"Hiccup, don't you notice anything weird on Ed?"

"Weird how?"

"Like whenever he moves you hear a slight squeak from him?"

"Now that you mention it, I do hear squeaks from him sometimes."

"And the shine from his right arm?"

"I do notice that. I even noticed it earlier."

"And how about his accent? His accent is clear that he is not from here."

"And the way he dresses."

"What about his powers?"

"And the way he fought was clear that he had a different way of training"

"He might be hiding secrets Astrid, someday we'll figure it out."

"Yeah. I hope you will. I still don't trust him. Remember it."

"Yeah yeah. I know you still don't trust him."

"Just don't let your guard down. Maybe if he knows that he trusts you, he'll attack you or even kidnap you."

"Yeah sure Astrid. I'll do that."

"Good."

And after that, they went to the mess hall to eat their breakfast.

~End of convo ~

* * *

Hiccup turned and saw Ed, heading towards the mess hall. He asks Astrid to tag along and she refuses. Hiccup shrugs and continued climbing the stairs, hoping that he could catch up to Ed.

Ed stands in front of the mess hall in awe as he sees the gigantic doors. Hiccup walked to his side and told him to just push the doors. Ed pushes the doors and to his surprise, he sees a lot of Vikings, talking, eating and drinking like wild hogs.

"What the hell?" Ed asks. Hiccup leads him to a seat where the gang is. He introduces Ed to every single one of them. Ed just forces a grin out of his cheeks.

Hiccup motions Ed to sit down and Ed simply obliged, as he ate a huge piece of mutton. Astrid comes in, gets her food and sits on the other side of Hiccup.

After breakfast, Hiccup gives Toothless a basket of various fishes. Ed looked at Toothless as he eats the basket of fishes in just 2 simple minutes.

"That dragon of yours sure is feisty." Ed commented after seeing the sight of Toothless eating.

"He's supposed to be feisty. He is a Night Fury after all." Hiccup replied, smiling.

"A what?"

"A Night Fury? You don't know what a Night Fury is?"

"Nope."

"A Night Fury is a very rare dragon. It gets its name because of its color and speed. It is also the most sneaky and cunning dragon. It also never misses. A Night Fury has the color of the night sky and an extraordinary speed."

"So, that's a Night Fury?"

"Yep. The only one in Berk too."

"You must be a lucky bastard to get that." Ed smirks.

Hiccup just smirked back.

"So anyway, let's get going to the academy. I'm sure you'll be having your own dragon soon."

"I can't wait." Ed said sarcastically.

Ed and Hiccup flew through the door of the Academy. There, awaits them are the whole gang with their smug faces. And of course, the twins fighting on a regular basis.

"Do they always do that?"

"Yeah. No hour passes by without them resisting the urge to hit each other."

Ed was muffling a giggle. Later, Fishlegs and Ed are now talking about Alchemy, the twins fighting as scheduled and Astrid and Hiccup engaging in another short convo. And of course, Snotlout, well being Snotlout.

All of it was stopped when Hiccup spoke.

"Okay guys, Astrid will decide the exercise again."

All of them groaned, but Ed (Since he has no idea why they're groaning), and Astrid just gave a grin with a mix of evil and happiness.

"Thank you Hiccup. Now, the plan is to reach this part of the forest-" She points to the cave in her map, "From this point of the forest." She points to another cave in her map.

All of them groaned. Again.

"_**Without**_ dragons. And for Ed's case, no Alchemy." Astrid smirked and all of them groaned. This time, including Ed.

"Are you serious Astrid?!"

"I'm afraid I am Tuffnut." Astrid gave out a grin. A malicious one.

"Anyway, Ed, you better get a weapon from Gobber. You can't make one. That would be unfair." Astrid said with a smirk.

"I don't even know who the hell Gobber is. Or where he lives!" Ed exclaimed.

"I'll show you where he is. Guys, stay here and train. We'll talk about the time of when the exercise will start. I'll go and give Ed a weapon." Hiccup instructed. Astrid just gave out a malicious smile and Snotlout went on with his moves on Astrid, Fishlegs starts to read a book and the twins starts to fight again. Hiccup sighs and they board on Toothless and went to Gobber's blacksmith.

* * *

When they reached the blacksmith, Ed saw a 6 foot man with a broad body, Viking helmet, long beard and fake limbs.

"Oh, hey there lad!" Greeted Gobber.

"Hello to you too Gobber." Hiccup greeted back.

"So what'ya need from me lad? Oh and who's your little friend?"

_Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Burst. And. Punch. With. Automail!_

"I'm Edward Elric nice to meet you." Ed grunted, still resisting the urge to burst out and punch Gobber on the face with his automail.

"Hello lad! The name's Gobber. Nice to meet you too!" Gobber greeted Ed, who was still a bit pissed off.

"Anyway, put that aside, what made you come here?"

"Well, Ed doesn't have a weapon and he needs a weapon to participate in the exercise Astrid has given."

"You came to the right place lad! Let's see, uh what's your weapon of choice?"

"A spear."

"Ah yes. Let's see uh nope, nope, not a spear so no."

After 5 minutes of looking for a spear, Gobber finally found one.

"Her you are lad. A spear. Why not try it out?"

Ed nodded and attacked the shield Gobber was holding. He twirled the spear around and hit the shield, as it broke to a hundred pieces.

"You're one strong lad. So I'm giving you the spear for free." Gobber said and Hiccup just looked at Ed with an open mouth.

"But before that, let me test your strength. Try breaking this shield with punches and kicks." Gobber held up a shield.

_This should be really easy._

Ed punched the shield with his right hand and it breaks again.

"Wow. You really are strong. So, keep the spear. If you need anything else, just come to me."

"Thanks Gobber."

Hiccup thanked and they boarded on Toothless and returned to the academy.

What they did not know, is that Astrid was watching them.

_There is something not normal about Ed. He is hiding secrets! I must figure it out soon. It's impossible to break that shield with only a punch! _Astrid thought as she flies back to the arena on Stormfly.

* * *

Hiccup and Ed arrives in the arena first. Later, Astrid follows and enters the arena as well.

"So Astrid, where have you been?"

"Sharpened my axe."

"Okay…. Now, we'll meet back here at the arena at night. At around 6 pm. We fly to Raven Point as that's where we'll start the exercise." Hiccup instructed.** (A/N: If you have no idea where Raven Point is, it was in the movie. Where Hiccup and Toothless fist met.)**

"Aye aye captain sir" Tuffnut replied as he gets on Belch.

"Yes sir!" Ruffnut replied as she got on Barf.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be there." Snotlout replied as he boards on Hookfang.

* * *

~Meanwhile in Amestris~

"Colonel Mustang, Ed is missing!" 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye went in to Colonel Roy Mustang's room, saying the news.

"How long has he been missing?"

"For about a day sir. Al has been sad about his brother being missing lately."

"What?! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday sir. In about 7:45 pm while they were fighting people that held an 8 year old girl in hostage. Al said that The Gate pulled him in. But we're still investigating it."

"Yes Lieutenant. I can never become Fuhrer and make all military girls wear tiny miniskirts if that happens! Investigate now!"

Riza sighed and saluted. "Yes sir!" Riza bowed in respect and went out.

~Back to Ed and the others numnums 3~

* * *

They were flying to the cave of Raven Point at night.

They landed on a cave near a shore.

"One needs to stay here and guard the dragons."

"I will be in favor of staying here in the light with the dragons." Fishlegs said calmly.

"I will do it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"You're hired Tuff."

"Bu-but I-"

"We'll split up. Come on, let's go."

"I bet you won't survive 10 minutes in this savage forest without Alchemy." Taunted Astrid.

"I bet you won't survive in an island with no Alchemy, no shelter and no food for a month. You only have a knife with you!" Ed taunted back.

Astrid grits her teeth and focuses on the exercise. They started going their separate ways.

* * *

Astrid is walking around the forest with her lantern up when a Nadder appears.

"It must be my lucky day that you're a Nadder." Astrid smirked.

Astrid stayed at the blind spot of the Nadder for a while. Then, they engaged on a battle.

* * *

Fishlegs was carefully finding his way to the safe place called the cave where there shall be light.

"Okay. Just take it easy Fishlegs."

When Fishlegs stepped on a branch, he startles a sleeping Gronckle nearby. As Fishlegs continues, he bumped into the Gronckle, which looks really pissed off.

"Oh hello thereMeatlug, why are you…. Here?"

As Fishlegs finished, the Gronckle opens his mouth. Fishlegs ran for his dear life before the Gronckle shuts his trap. Fishlegs then learns that it wasn't Meatlug. The Gronckle starts chasing Fishlegs and the chaos begins.

* * *

Ruff is just looking for a way to get out of this forest. And quick. Until she sees a Whispering Death emerge from underground. "Oh great. Some destruction is about to go on." She muttered with a hint of happiness. The Death is about to charge at her and she tends to escape.

* * *

Snotlout is wandering around the forest, thinking how…

To make Astrid his

To get out if the island first to impress Astrid

To learn about Ed's Alchemy

Those things are the ones that he is focusing on for the meantime. Then, out of nowhere, arrows shot his clothes, pinning him to the nearest tree there is.

* * *

Tuff is telling the dragons scary stories. Later, they got bored and slept. Well, the dragons just pretended to sleep. When Tuff fell asleep, the dragons sneaks out and finds their masters.

Later, when Tuff woke up, he saw that the cave was empty. He panicked a bit and went out and engaged on a search for the dragons. He finds a Zippleback sleeping near a tree.

"Barf, Belch! Come on!" He grunted while pulling the tails of the sleeping Zippleback. The Zippleback wakes up and Tuffnut learns that tthey weren't Barf and Belch, but in fact, a rogue Zippleback.

"Ah heh. Whoops." He ran as fast as he could away from the Zippleback. He went past a tree and the Zippleback bumps it and falls.

"Heh. You don't scare me Zippleback." Tuff said as he was looking at the fainted Zippleback and as he turns back, he finds Hookfang sniffing at something.

"What's that Hookfang?" Tuff asks and he shines the lantern to the direction where Hookfang was sniffing.

"What on Earth are you doing here Tuffnut?! I thought you were supposed to guard the dragons!"

"I did guard the dragons! Well, maybe. I don't know!" Tuff replied.

"Just let me go and I won't beat you to a pulp."

Tuff removed the arrows and Snotlout fell, hurting his back.

"My… back!"

* * *

**(A/N: The moment you all have been waiting for is here! XD)**

Ed was walking around the forest as he trips on something.

"Ow… The hell?!" As Ed finished, the one that he tripped on wasn't a log. It was a tail. A dragon's tail.

_Oh great. Just my luck._

The Nightmare fights Ed and as it was about to bite Ed, Ed dodges out of the way.

Ed falls down as he tripped on a rock. The Nightmare is about to bite Ed and Ed lifts his left leg and the Nightmare bites his leg instead.

"What's wrong bastard? Can't taste anything?" Ed taunted and hits the Nightmare with his spear.

The Nightmare shakes his head and flies off.

"You don't scare me damned bastard! You come back and face my ultimate Fury!" Ed scowls at the Nightmare that just attacked him. He looks at his left pant leg and sees that a bit of his automail is exposed.

_Crap. I have to fix this! But I can't use Alchemy. Dammit Astrid! This is why we can't have good things._

Ed sighs and continues to walk to the exit of the forest. Of course, since he wasn't looking, he falls to a steep slope and lands on a soft bush.

_Thank the Gate it's a soft bush!_

As Ed stood up, he sees the cave up ahead.

_Finally! I have reached the cave!_

As he was heading to the cave, he sees a fire and ships across.

_Not again. Don't tell me it's those damned Outcasts._

Ed hid behind a tree with stealth and speed. **(A/N: Night Fury much style Ed? XD)**

He got startled as he saw Hiccup on a rock and Toothless roaring. As he looked back, the Viking were gone. And he sees them heading towards Hiccup and Toothless.

_Not on my watch guys. You aren't getting the chief's son easily when I'm around!_ Ed smirks and ran at them.

* * *

~Earlier with Hiccup~

As Hiccup was walking around the forest, he spots a bonfire on the middle of the forest.

_Who on Earth could have put this bonfire here?_

As he walks towards the bonfire, he gets attacked by something. More like someone.

"Dagur?!"

"Ah Hiccup my friend! I'm glad to see you here! In fact, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Dagur."

As Dagur and Hiccup were talking, they soon started howling. **(A/N: Dagur's like a maniac and Hiccup is like a fainting wolf XD) **

Later, they went on a hunt for the mystical Night Fury. Dagur has his crossbow with him and Hiccup has his shield that could be any weapon. **(A/N: Watch Defenders of Berk. He has that.)**

They hear a branch snap and they get shocked. Dagur immediately aims his crossbow to the direction where the branch snapped and as they get ready, Hiccup sees Toothless looking at him. Hiccup signals Toothless to go away and Toothless obliged as he knew that he was the target.

"Awwww. I thought it was finally the Night Fury!"

"What was it the Dagur?"

"A hog. Well brother, let's go and find that Night Fury!"

"Oh joy."

They continued walking until Dagur gets pounced on by Toothless.

"FINALLY A NIGHT FURY!" Dagur yelled with joy as he got Toothless off of him.

Toothless snares and Hiccup stands between them.

"Dagur! Don't shoot!"

"Why brother? This is our chance!"

"Don't shoot him because he is mine!"

"Oh so you'll kill him? Go ahead! I would like to see you try." Dagur finished with a smirk.

Hiccup leads Toothless to a rock. Hiccup signals Toothless to fall down on the rock and he obliged. Hiccup falls along with him. He rides on Toothless and prepares to fight.

"This is gonna be good." Dagur said with a smirk.

Then later, they flew up, startling Dagur.

"What?! You ride him?!"

"Yes Dagur. We had peace with the dragons already."

"I thought we were brothers!"

"I'm afraid we won't be anymore. Toothless go!"

Toothless dive bombs near Dagur and spins around and flies back to him.

"Oh no you won't!" Dagur threw a bola, trapping Hiccup and Toothless together. Later, the rest of the gang attacks Dagur. This time, with their dragons. Dagur whistles, signaling the armada to go and help him.

* * *

~Back to Ed~

Ed smiles evily and attacks some of the armada. He knocks them all out with some of his awesome and mad fighting skills.

He looks up seeing Hiccup and Toothless flying.

_I thought dragons weren't- argh!_

He grunts and starts climbing the cliff.

* * *

~Now with everyone~

The gang starts attacking around Dagur. Later, most of the armada climbs from the other side of the cliff. (Not where Ed was climbing mind you.)

"Fishlegs, I'll go and set Hiccup and toothless free. Lead them to attack the armada."

"Wai-wait Astrid! You might get killed down there!"

"Trust me Fishlegs, I won't!"

With that, Astrid jumps down from Stormfly and sets Hiccup and Toothless free.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup stated as he flew up.

He sees Ed climbing the cliff and dives down to get him.

"Need help?"

Ed did not reply but reached for Hiccup's hand (With his left hand to avoid suspicion) and boarded on Toothless.

"So, there are Outcasts in this island?"

"Nope. They are Berserkers."

"Berserkers?"

"You know, the Berserkers? Their leader is Ozwald the Agreeable?"

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Forget it. Just help us fight them"

"Alright."

Ed agrees and then they fly up to where the fight is. Ed was shocked to see everyone on their dragons.

"Hey there blonde runt!" Snotlout greeted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA-SIZED RUNT?!" Ed was about to lounge into Snotlout then realized he was on a dragon, 30 feet in the air with no chance of surviving if he falls. (He won't survive since if he breaks his automail he will face the famous 'Winry's wrench for hitting the dumb and stupid Elric brother who always breaks his automail even though I worked so hard on it' wrath)

Ed gulped not to think about it and just focused on what was happening.

"Hey Hiccup, would you mind if you fly lower? I'll go and beat up this guy's ass."

"Yeah- wait no. You're crazy! You might get killed by Dagur!"

"I won't! Just trust me."

"Fine."

Hiccup and Toothless flies down lower and Ed gets down and fights Dagur.

"Who are you pipsqueak?"

_Must. Not. Ah screw it._

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT?!"

Ed bursted out, kicking Dagur square on the face with his automail leg.

"Ow! You little runt! I'll get you for this!"

"STOP CALLING ME A TINY LITTLE BEANSPROUT MIDGET!"

Ed bursted and can't help it but to use Alchemy. He claps his hands, slams them on the ground, and transmutes a giant fist, punching Dagur, sending him flying to his armada.

"What are you all doing standing there?! Get them!"

The armada attacks Ed, which of course, Ed beats them all up quickly.

Dagur stood there dumbfounded and yells. "RETREAT!" Dagur and the rest of his armada flees, leaving The Gang with opened mouths.

"So should we go home now? I'm so downright tired."

"Come on." Hiccup said and orders Toothless to pick up Ed. Ed boards on Toothless and they all fly off to Berk. On the way, they all talk about how Ed beats up the Berserker armadas in such a short time.

"How did you do that?!"

"Could you teach me how to fight like that sometimes?"

"How long have you been practicing that?"

Ed just smiled **(A/N: Cutely! Because Ed is Ed and Ed is the cutest, coolest and hottest character in FMA)**

Later, they notice the weather change. Ed clutches his right shoulder in pain as he knew what is about to go on.

_Crap! It will rain! Ugh. My automail hurts like a bitch._

"Hey guys, is Ed okay?" Tuff asks as he notices Ed.

"Yeah? What about it?" Hiccup asks.

"Because he seems to be clutching his right shoulder in pain." Ruff answered.

"What?!" They all said together. They all look at Ed who was still clutching his right shoulder.

"Hey Ed? Are you-"

"I'm fine Fishlegs. Just don't worry about me. We're almost there anyway."

They all nodded and flew faster to the village of Berk.

* * *

**So there you have it! The third chapter where I think is sorta long. But anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Comments? Put them all in the review box! Flames, of course, are very much welcome to be given to the dragons and Roy Mustang. **

**Ed: Fang, aren't you tired?  
Me: Me? Tired? Pfft. Only weaklings are tired! Hahaha! I'm not tired! I won't get tired! Hahaha! Yeah I Hahaha! Thought so. Haha! I'm not tired! Heeheehee! *Jitters and drinks more coffee*  
Ed: OKAY WHO GAVE HER COFFE?! SHE'S LIKE A MAD MANIAC HERE!  
Me: AHAHAHAHA! I AM NOT TIRED! I AM JUST AHAHAHAHA!  
Hiccup and Al: We'll be the one who will take responsibility of ending this chapter! Anyway, we'll be right back as we go and call an Insane Asylum!  
Ed: Calm. Your. AAAAAHHH!  
Al: Brother!  
Roy: Fullmetal, calm this pretty lady down now!  
Me: AHAHAHAHA!  
Ed: It would be easier if you GET YOUR DAMNED LAZY ASS OVER HERE!  
Roy: Sorry Fullmetal but no can do. I have a date waiting for me who is wearing a miniskirt!  
Ed: *Sigh* Goddammit. That no good Colonel Bastard. Anyway, go forth and continue your life.**


	5. Swimming and Secrets Uncovered

**A/N: Chapter 4! Oh and thanks a lot for your fantastic reviews! You guys are awesome! Oh and this is the second chapter in a day. So thanks for your support! And you have inspired me to update this! Oh and sorry for the slow update on the last chapter. Put that all aside, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: Ed: Ever since Fang is still in an Insane Asylum for a day, I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own any of the other characters of FMA and HTTYD. There. You happy yet?**

**Onwards to the story! :3**

**Chapter 4: Swimming and Secrets Uncovered**

As they reach Berk and went to their own houses, Ed lays down on the bed, still grasping his right shoulder. But, it was only lightly now.

"Ed, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just don't worry about me. I'm fine. It usually happens when it's about to rain."

"So, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Clutch your right shoulder if it's about to rain?"

"I-It was a childhood injury." Ed lied.

"Let me take a look at your arm Ed."

"No Hiccup. I'm fine!"

"Ed."

"I promise I'm fine."

Hiccup sighs as he leaves the room. _Man he's stubborn._

He then, calls Ed down for supper.

Ed stopped clutching his automail and went down to get supper.

"Ah there you are lad. Come on and join us in our dinner." Stoick the Vast said as he motions Ed to sit down. Ed obliged and sat down beside Hiccup. As he sat down, it began raining hard.

_Ah crap._ Ed clutches his right shoulder again shortly.

"What's wrong lad?"

"N-nothing sir. Just having phantom pains."

Ed lied again and he started eating. Stoick looked at him suspiciously and continued eating.

"Oh Ed, I forgot to tell you, we're inviting you to swim tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"If I could swim, I'd love to." Ed replied sarcastically.

"Wait, what do you mean if you could swim?" Hiccup asks Ed with a huge hint of suspicion.

"I-I can't swim because of my childhood injury!" Ed lied. (AGAIN)

"Childhood injury Ed? Seriously? If you were injured when you were a kid, how could you fight the Outcast and the Berserkers single handedly? What is that shine on your right hand? How could you do other dangerous stuff? Oh and how could you predict if it will rain or not?"

"Hiccup!"

"No sir. He got me. No more secrets." Ed surrendered. With a sad smile.

"What do you mean Ed?"

Ed sighed and slowly removed his right glove and placed his right hand on the table. His automail shining faintly in the candlelight.

"Is that armor?" Stoick asks Ed.

"It's not. It's automail sir."

"Automail?" Hiccup asks.

"Automail is a kind of prosthetic that connects to your nerves, which hurts like hell enough to make even a grown man cry, that could make it move like a normal arm." Ed explains.

"It's really that advanced?!"

"Yep. I actually came from the future because of something random that dragged me in here" (*Cough Naked Slenderman with the name of Truth *Cough*)

"Woah. Do you mind if we see the whole arm?" Hiccup asks. Ed sighs and stood up. He took off his well, everything in his top showing his body full of scars.

On his right shoulder, where his automail is, pale white lines on his flesh left arm, a huge scar just across his heart, another one on his abdomen. **(A/N: I forgot which side was it when Slicer sliced near his abdomen okay! I have poor memory!)**

"Have you been in a lot of battles lately?"

"Isn't it obvious Captain Obvious?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you earn all of those scars anyway?"

"I got this from automail surgery." He points to the scar where his automail is attached.

"This from a battle with a psychopath named Barry the Chopper." He points to the pale white lines on his flesh left arm.

"This, a battle with my half brother." He points to the scar across his heart.

"And this, a battle from another psycho killer named the Slicer." He points to the slice across his abdomen.

"Seriously? That much battles?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's a nice prosthetic you got there lad. How about we let Gobber see it."

"Is he like my mechanic who breaks down everything he sees that involves machines?"

"Nope. He'll just look at your automail and study it."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Do you mind if you take it off?"

Ed sighed and pulled the lever that locks his automail and got it. He tosses it to Hiccup and Hiccup, of course for being the scrawny weak Viking he is, got it but fell to the ground. Ed covers his mouth with his remaining hand as he is trying really hard not to laugh at Hiccup's epic fail.

"It's really light!" Hiccup exclaims as he carries Ed's Northern automail.

"Let me try Hiccup." Stoick said and Hiccup tosses the automail to Stoick.

"It really is light." Stoick said, amazed.

"Any other parts that is automail?" Hiccup asks.

"Well there is my left leg…" Ed drifted off.

"Wait, you lost your left leg too?!" Hiccup asked, shocked.

"Yeah…?" Ed replied.

"Can I see it?"** (A/N: Coincidence much? XD)**

Ed sighed and lifts up his left pant leg revealing his automail leg.

"How long is it? The cut I mean."

"A few inches above the knee."

"That's one high cut."

"I know. Can I have my arm back please? I have to wear my clothes and it's as cold as a fridge."

"Oh sorry lad." Stoick apologized and tossed Ed back his arm.

"Now excuse me while I go somewhere private to attach my arm since it really hurts." Ed said flatly, got his clothes and went upstairs.

He sat down the bed and inserted his automail into the socket of his shoulder. He didn't know that Hiccup was watching him, and Stoick as he starts to connect the nerves. He grits his teeth in pain and flinched at the pain. Not just Ed but the father and son also flinched to see Ed in pain of attaching his automail.

He waits for the pain from attaching his automail fade until he hears a familiar squeak.

"Hiccup, I know you're there. Come in." Ed said.

"Hey uh Ed, sorry about-"

"If you're sorry about exposing my automail, I forgive you. But you better not tell it to anyone in the Academy tomorrow or you'll regret it."

"I know that already."

"So, how will you go swimming?"

"Since I can't swim, how about we ask Gobber to take a look on your automail tomorrow."

"Sounds good enough for me. Oh and do you have a paper and a pencil?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have to write something."

Hiccup nodded and opened the drawer of his room (Which is currently occupied by the smart and cute blonde with glorious blonde hair and glorious gold eyes that has automail and a fiercely awesome fighter.) and got the materials Ed needed.

Ed thanks Hiccup and writes a letter.

"Wait, you're left handed too?!"

"Wait, you're left handed?!"

"I'm left handed because I'm born left handed."

"I'm left handed because of my automail."

"And I thought I finally found somebody who is left handed."

"You're the only left handed in this village aren't you."

"Yes I am. Oh and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"One last question. How did you earn your automail?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Mmkay?"

"Kay then. Night."

"Night."

As Hiccup leaves the room, Ed continues to write a letter to Al.

_Dear Al,_

_I'm sorry if I worry you too much. It's just because of that damned Truth. He asked me if I could lend a hand. So I did. But I'm stuck somewhere far away from Amestris. I don't even know if I'm Drachma, Xing or at Creta. Sorry for worrying you Al. _

_Your brother,  
Edward Elric_

Ed puts the letter in his pockets and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Toothless nudges Ed awake. But to no avail, Toothless grunts.

"Al… Winry… Colonel Bastard… 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye…" Ed murmurs in his sleep.

Al? Winry? Colonel Bastard? 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye? Who are those people?

"Screw… you… Colonel Bastard…"

Hiccup tries his best not to muffle out a giggle. Ed flips and buries his face on the pillow.

"Ed, wake up."

"5 more minutes Al…."

"Toothless, lick!"

Toothless obliged and licks Ed on the face.

"Awwwww YUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS MY FACE COVERED WITH?! Oh, morning."

"Morning sleeping princess." Hiccup said as he tries not to laugh.

"You cheeky little Bastard."

"Tie your hair. We're going to Gobber's remember?"

"Right on Hiccup. In 5 minutes I'll be there." Ed said as he falls back to sleep.

"Seriously?!"

"Oh shut up Mr. Iwakeupearly pants"

"Fine. But just 5 more minutes okay?"

"Whatever."

~5 minutes later~

Ed sits up straight with his eardrums ringing.

"Seriously? Have Toothless roar on my ear on the morning is not a good idea." Ed said as he was still placing both of his hands on his left ear.

"Let's just go."

"Whatever Madam Sexybritches."

"Oh shut up Ed."

Ed smirks and boards on Toothless with Hiccup and they fly off to Gobber's.

"Hey Gobber, we might want you take a look at this."Hiccup said as Ed shows his automail to Gobber.

"Wha is that?!"

"His current arm."

"Whaddya mean?"

"That's not his natural arm that he's born with."

"It looks like it is but it's armored."

"That's what everyone here says!"

"Not everyone. You only showed it to me and my father!"

"I'm sorry madam."

"Ugh. Could you please take a look if it has any squeaks or something?"

"Sure I can lad. Now let me see your whole arm."

Ed rolls up his sleeve and lays it on the table.

"Oh and lad, before we start, you might wanna tie up your hair."

"What?!" Ed swished his hair and knew that it wasn't tied.

"WHAT THE HELL?! MY HAIR WASN'T TIED UP?!" Ed yells and ties up his hair into a ponytail.

"Okay with that aside, let's get started. But eh I have no idea how to check it."

"Just move everything movable and listen for squeaks."

Gobber obliged and flexed everything.

"Uh huh. There's your problem. Your elbow's squeaky. Now let me put some oil."

P.S: Never trust Gobber if he says that he'll put some oil. If he means some he really meant a shit ton of oil.

Gobber pours a lot of oil on Ed's automail. As Ed tries to move his automail, it moved better. He thanks Gobber and puts on his glove. But because of too much oil, the oil slides down his arm down to his hand, giving his glove some oil stains. He rolls down his sleeve and of course, it also get oil stains.

"So how about we show ourselves to the swimming and we just stay by the bay shore? Or just take a dip in the sea."

"What about your automail?"

"I got it covered." Ed assured with a smirk and went behind a tree. He claps his hands and transforms some of his skin to his automail, covering it.** (A/N: I don't know if he could do that so don't hate me.)**

He runs out of the tree and reveals his hand to Hiccup. Hiccup, who was shocked to see his hand already got skin.

"How about call them to plays some beach volleyball."

"How do you play beach volleyball?"

"Just spike the ball or hit it with your hands over the net."

"Alrighty then."

Ed transmutes a net and draws the court with a stick. He transmutes a volleyball from the dirt and leaves near the trees and tries it out.

"Here. This is the volleyball. If it touches the ground, your group will have one point."

Ed bounces the volleyball around. He spikes it up and spikes it up again and hits it over the net.

"This volleyball is good enough. Come on."

Hiccup calls them all to play and they went to the shore. Ed re-tells the instructions and they all nodded their heads. Astrid, on the other hand, has a mischievous smirk on her face.

They all teamed up and went to their respective areas.

Teams:

Team Dragons: Team Vikings:

Ed Astrid  
Hiccup Tuffnut  
Snotlout Ruffnut

Scorer: Fishlegs

As the game began, Ed decided to serve. He spiked with his right hand, sending the ball to Astrid. Astrid spikes the ball and it goes to Hiccup as Hiccup counters and it goes to Tuff and Tuff spikes and it goes to Snotlout and Snotlout spikes and goes to Ruff and so on and so forth.

As the match ends, this is the score:

Team Dragons: Team Viking:  
13 12

In short, Dragons win by a point. Later, the two best buddies (Ed and Hiccup) sat down by the shore, gazing at the beach.

"So Ed, how did you get your automail?"

"It was because me and my brother did the forbidden thing in Alchemy. Human Transmutation. Since it follows the law of Equivalent Exchange, I thought that it was going so well when something changed. From the yellow flash, it became a dark purple flash. We tried to resurrect our mother as our father left us when we were very young. We trained under a great Alchemist named Izumi Curtis. She sends us to an island with only a knife with no food, shelter or Alchemy. After a month, we trained under her in Dublith for a year and went back to Resembool. When we came back, we studied more about Human Transmutation. We memorized everything that is needed to complete a human body. We even bought it all from a few stores and then mixed them in a basin. We slit our fingers and dropped blood as our DNA samples. Later, as we did it, a huge eye opened at the middle and black hands came out. They got my brother's whole body and it only got my left leg. Later, I found myself in front of a huge Gate. A lot of stuff were inserted into my brain. The white figure named Truth got my leg as a payment for the toll of True Knowledge. Because of True Knowledge, I lerarned how to transmute without an array. I knocked down a huge armor by the side of the wall where we did the Transmutation and drew a blood rune. I bonded my brother's soul in the armor but at a cost. It costed me my right arm . As my brother woke up from the bonding, he saw me and rushed me to our childhood friend because she's an automail mechanic. They took care of everything. I asked them if they could attach automail on me. They agreed but they told me it will take 3 years for the surgery and rehab. I told them 1 year is enough but they warned me I'll cough up blood. I didn't care. As they attached automail on me, I forced myself not to cry even though I was just 11 and my brother's 10. I did not cry. I took an exam that would make me a part of the military in Central. I became a certified State Alchemist and got the rank of a Major immediately and the dubbed me as the child prodigy and the Fullmetal Alchemist as every State Alchemist has their second name depending on their appearance and abilities. I got my title from my automail. I became the dog of the military even though I don't want to so that I could get my brother's original body back as I don't care about my limbs." Ed told Hiccup. Hiccup was there staring at him with shocked and sad emerald eyes, facing Ed's golden eyes.

"Y-you really went through a lot! I don't even know if I could survive that if I was you!"

"I even doubt that you could." Ed replied.

"Anyway, come on let's head back home. It's getting late."

"I hear ya."

With that statement, they ride on Toothless and flew back to Hiccup's house.

* * *

**So I hope ya like this! Sorry that it's short. Anyway, review! And I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!**


End file.
